Silver Linings & Fire Signs
by fearofpainteddevils
Summary: A 2 chapter Faberry songfic story. I came up with it while listening to songs on my iTunes. My own story of what happened after New Directions won Regionals. Will be AU when the new episodes come out. There will be character death in the second chapter.


Hello everyone! I was randomly listening to songs on my ITunes when 2 songs caught my eye. I had just gotten done with watching the winter final episode, for like the 5th time probably, and those songs seemed to fit it perfectly. It's a Quinn x Rachel songfic. I don't normally like Faberry couple (or Finchel for that matter) but the story just kind of started writing itself so I had to continue to see where it led. The story is only going to be only 2 chapters long, so 1 song per chapter. I wrote my own story of what happened after the New Directions won Regional's.

*A/N: The second chapter will include character death, so be prepared for that. Happy reading! I hope you enjoy it :) *

The song I used was: **Silver Lining** by **Rilo Kiley**

**Disclaimer/Copyright: **I own none of the characters used. They are owned by the writers and producers of Glee. I don't own the song either. All credit goes to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Lining<strong>

Roar of applause was heard as the New Directions were announced the winners of the 2012 Midwest Regional Championship. Rachel screamed and jumped with joy as the 1st place trophy was handed to Mr. Shuester who raised it above his head, causing the group to cheer loudly. She gazed into the audience and saw both of her fathers's crying and clapping enthusiastically along with Burt and Carol. She smiled her signature smile and burst out giggling when they blew kisses back at her. She could hear the New Directions screaming and jumping with sheer joy next to her as her eyes met Finn's. Her smile grew as he gazed back at her with that lopsided smile of his. She stared back at him adoringly. He opened his arms awaiting a hug and nearly toppled over when she rushed into them. His strong arms wrapped around her and she could smell the cologne on his neck as Finn's hold on her tightened. She inhaled the scent, loving how intoxicating it was. All other sound and noise seemed to disappear as she stood there, wrapped in his arms. The world seemed to stop for a moment as the couple embraced each other.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel," he whispered into her ear before releasing her. His smile never broke as he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Rachel kissed back with the same force as she felt Finn start to deepen it and was about to elicit a moan when he pulled back and slyly smiled at her.

"I can't wait to get married," he said before winking at her and leaving to join in congratulating the rest of the Glee club members. Rachel stared lovingly at him as he high fived Puck and Mike laughing before shaking hands with Blaine. She couldn't wait to get married.

_~ And I'm not going back_

_Into rags or in the hole_

_And our bruises are coming_

_But we will never fold _

_And I was your silver lining_

_As the story goes_

_I was your silver lining_

_But now I'm gold_

_Hooray hooray_

_I'm your silver lining_

_Hooray hooray_

_But now I'm gold ~_

She couldn't have been happier. Life couldn't be more perfect at the moment. New Directions had won Regional's. This was just another thing she could add to her long list of credits. If they win Nationals, it'll only better her chances in getting into NYADA. She was going to make it; get into NYADA to become the next big thing to hit show business. She was going to pursue her dream with Finn by her side. This was how it was meant to be. After all those years of torments, slushy attacks and groveling at the bottom of the popularity chain at McKinley, they'd all risen and shown the whole school they could do it. She had shown everyone in Glee club that she had been born to be a star; nothing could stand in her way and she couldn't wait to take on the world by storm. Everything would be coming up Rachel Barbara Berry!

A deep blush crept up on her face as she noticed Kurt and Mercedes smirking at her with their eyebrows raised, both caught whole thing between Finn and her. Kurt and Mercedes ushered forward, hugging her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we won!" Kurt exclaimed loudly as he pulled back, a big smile on his face.  
>"I know right, but we definitely deserved it. Rachel, you were amazing during your performance" Mercedes said, her eyes sparkling with happiness.<p>

"Thank you, you were really great during your performance. It was such a good idea for the Troubletones to have a song. It was a stunning performance," Rachel answered back before noticing Kurt on his tip toes whipping his head back and forth clearly looking for someone. This time is was Rachel's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to find Blaine; I need to go tell him how overly happy I am. Where could that boy have run off to? I'll see you at your wedding Rachel!" he explained exicetedly before disappearing into the massive crowd of parents and students that had gathered on stage. Rachel couldn't help but giggle with Mercedes as they stared into the direction their friend had just run off to. Quinn's voice suddenly caught her ears and she turned back, fixing her gaze on the girl standing a couple feet away.

"You did really well during your song, "she said gently, playing with the hem of her dress, looking nervous.

"I'm going to go find Tina and Mike. Bye Rachel, I can't wait to see you in the wedding dress," Mercedes said causing Rachel to look towards her. Quinn's expression faltered slightly at the words before she composed herself, going unnoticed by Rachel. Rachel said a quick farewell to Mercedes before turning her attention back to Quinn.

* * *

><p>"So you're going to go on with the wedding?" Quinn asked softly, moving forward slightly.<p>

"Yes, as soon as we're ready to leave, we're heading to the church to be wed," Rachel answered, her eyes glowing as she thought of her and Finn sharing vows and placing rings on each other's fingers.

"Are you sure that he's _the_ _one_ for you? Since you know, you thought Jesse was the one for you and he ended up breaking your heart. Finn hasn't really been your knight in shining armor either, with the whole Santana thing and all the drama that's happened between him and you. I know you try to always see the good in people and think that he's the most important thing to you but I know that's not true."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms in confusion. _What on earth was Quinn going on about? Of course Finn is the most important thing to her, she loves him._

"Finn cheated on you with Santana. He lied to you about not losing his virginity! How can you marry Finn when we both know you only have eyes on getting into NYADA? What is Finn going to do when you end up getting in and you both decide to move to New York? You have a place to study while he has nothing. He didn't even apply anywhere!" Quinn said, her voice rising in volume. _Why is she so concerned about my life after high school? _Rachel thought her brow furrowed in confusion. _Quinn had hated her for so many years and when she finally became nice, she wants me to re-think what I'm doing? What's going on with her?_

"What Finn did in the past is now the past. There's nothing he or anyone else can do to change that. Plus I've forgiven him for his past mistakes and he's forgiven mine. Finn and I both love each other and nothing can ever come between us. No one can break us apart, we belong together." she said sternly, trying to make her point come across but Quinn her eyes only flared up in anger.

_~ And I was your silver lining_

_High up on my toes_

_You were running through fields of hitch-hikers_

_As the story goes_

_Hooray hooray_

_I'm your silver lining_

_Hooray hooray_

_But now I'm gold ~_

"How can you say that? He played both of us; we've both been hurt by him on several occasions. Don't you dare try to deny it! He's a player Rachel! Finn just can't be the right one for you, he just can't. He's always wanted to just have a girl by his side, so he wouldn't lose his reputation as the school hunk. He's never even supported you on your dreams. You helped me change over the years. You helped with the whole thing between Beth and your mom and fixed me up after the fiasco of becoming a Skank over the summer and dyeing my hair pink. What had I been thinking back then?" Quinn smiled before laughing softly and Rachel couldn't help but join in, chuckling at the memory. "You helped me want to be a better person, to grow and become the person I am today. You were there during the ups and downs of my life and always the one who believed in me. I-I just don't want you to make the mistake of marrying the wrong person. It would just kill me inside. If you marry Finn, you're going to be making the biggest mistake of your life. You deserve someone so much better. I…" Quinn said and was about to say something before her voice faded at the end as she grabbed Rachel's hand before lowering head and breaking her gaze from her. Rachel just stood there, at a loss for words, staring at Quinn. _Quinn was worried that she (Rachel) was making a biggest mistake of her life in marrying Finn?_ She peered down at her hand in Quinn's and lifted the girls chin up with her other hand so their gazes were once again on eye level. She waited for Quinn to continue speaking but when the girl just gazed back at Rachel with a sad expression on her face; Rachel took it as her turn to speak.

"I'm glad to know that you care so much Quinn. I'm really touched by your concern, but I love Finn; he's the man of my dreams. It would mean so much to me if you could come to the wedding. Please?," she asked, her eyes pleading for Quinn to agree who in turn pulled on a thoughtful look and stood there without saying a word. Rachel truly hoped that girl would come to her wedding. They'd grown quite close over the past year.

"Y-yeah," Quinn finally answered softly, "I'll come to your wedding."A smile grew on Rachel's face and she leaned in to hug Quinn who wasn't prepared and just stood there, frozen for a couple seconds before her arms found their way around Rachel's petite body. Rachel felt the hug linger for longer than it should have when Quinn suddenly released her and gazed down, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. _What just happened?_ Rachel gazed at the girl curiously before deciding to let it go.

"I'm so glad you're going to come" she said cheerfully as Quinn's eyes met hers again.

"Yeah, I just need to go get my bridesmaid dress from home first if that's okay."

"Of course, just don't be late," she said, offering Quinn a gentle smile before the girl disappeared into the crowd. Rachel could do nothing else but just stare are the spot Quinn had occupied earlier. _What was going on with that girl? Quinn never cared about my future before and now out of the blue she starts telling me I'm making a mistake in marrying Finn? _She stood there for while, contemplating the conversation she'd had only minutes earlier. _Why did Quinn care so much and why had the hug lasted longer than it should have…? _ She tried to rack her brain around for answers before her train of thought was cut off as both of her dads appeared in her peripheral view. When they noticed her, they sauntered over through the crowd of people with their arms open. Hiram was the first to reach her, embracing her in such a tight hug it had Rachel gasping for air.

"Don't smother our girl like that Hiram, her face is turning blue," Leroy said chuckling while sending a stern look on his face. Rachel was thankful when her dad pulled back from the hug; she could finally breathe air into her lungs. She took a couple deep breaths before fixed her attention back to her them and smiled. Hiram could only grin back at his partner, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Leroy rolled his eyes at him before embracing Rachel in a gentle hug. Rachel happily wrapped her arms around her other dad, feeling the fabric of his suit against her skin. He was wearing the cologne Hiram had bought for him last Christmas; his favorite. When they separated Leroy spoke. "I'm so proud of you baby girl, you're going to make it _so _far in life."

"We're _both_ very proud of you sweetie," Hiram said, sending a small glare to Leroy who could only chuckle lightly, "and I know that you're excited about your wedding and everything but are you still positive you want to marry Finn?" he asked, his eyes holding a glint of hope. Quinn's conversation swirled around in her mind before she gently shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and smiled widely at her two fathers.

"Of course I want to marry Finn; he _is_ the love of my life you know," she said confidently, though for some strange reason she found herself not believing the words that had just come out of her mouth. That sentence seemed to be wrong in some sort of way; it suddenly didn't seem hold any sort of meaning. She narrowed her eyes in confusion but stopped when she noticed her father's gazing at her in both worry and curiosity. _Stop thinking about your conversation with Quinn! Get your thoughts straight. Quinn was just concerned for you as a friend, nothing more and nothing less, _she scolded herself. She stared down at her hands for a while before lifting her gaze to meet her father's again.

"L-let's start heading to the church," she said, her voice faltering slightly at the beginning. She hoped neither of her father's had caught it and stared at them in concentration, looking for any signs whether they had or not. If they had noticed, neither showed it. They simply smiled back at her before nodding and guiding her through the auditorium doors.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell everyone to start heading over?" she said hastily, her eyes circling the room as she tried to find the rest of the Glee club members; specifically Finn.

"Everyone already knows honey, we told them" Hiram stated proudly before he was gently hit in the ribs by Leroy.

"Let's just get you to the church" Leroy said, as they made their way out main double doors of the school.

_~ Hooray hooray_

_I'm your silver lining_

_Hooray hooray_

_But now I'm gold ~_

* * *

><p>She stared at herself in the mirror, wearing the white wedding dress. Her hair had been put into a bun as the veil cascaded down behind her. Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Britney were sitting on the couch in their pink bridesmaid dresses with Blaine, Kurt and Sugar sitting in chairs beside them. Rachel was pacing back and forth with her phone in her hand, looking at the clock every now and then. She had been feeling odd ever since her conversation with Quinn. It looked like Quinn had wanted to say something else during their conversation, but hadn't. For some strange reason she couldn't get the blond haired girl's face out of her mind.<p>

"She's not going to come," Santana suddenly said while twirling the bouquet of flowers in her hands, pulling Rachel away from her thoughts.

"She said she would come" Rachel replied back. Quinn had said she would come, she'd _promised, _butwhere was she? Rachel decided to text her as her fingers began to rapidly write out the message.

_Where are you?—Rachel. _After a few moments, she received an answer.

_Took me a while to get my bridesmaids dress. I'll be there asap—Quinn _

"She had to go get her bridesmaids dress from home. She told me before she left the school. She said she'll be here asap," Rachel answered. Santana sighed but kept quiet. They waited around for another 15 minutes or so before Rachel texted again.  
><em>HURRY! The ceremony is going to begin soon—Rachel. <em>The clock was showing 10 minutes to 5 PM and after a short while she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Whipping around, she saw Finn coming towards her in front with Burt and Carol behind him and the rest of the Glee guys in tow.

"Finn, you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, get out!" Mercedes ordered.

"I had come get you Rachel. We need to go, now," Finn said, looking at Rachel.

"But that's bad luck," Rachel heard Tina mumble behind her. She looked at the clock, noticing it was 5 minutes to 5 PM.

"Can't we just wait a few more minutes, I'm sure Quinn will be here any minute" Rachel tried to compromise.

"No, we have to go now or we're going to miss out slot. Forget Quinn, it's her fault for running late," he answered, staring intently at her. Rachel turned around and stared at her friends. The girls were all gazing at her expectantly, waiting for her to make a choice. Blaine looked like he wanted to comfort her while Kurt looked downright bored at the situation. She sighed softly before picking up her bouquet and turning back to face Finn.

"Okay, let's do this," she said and noticed a smile appear on his face. Finn gave her hug before leaving with Burt, Carol and the rest of the guys to go stand at the altar. Both Blaine and Kurt gave her reassuring smiles as they left. The girls left next to go stand by the altar, leaving Rachel to stand alone in the room. She was starting to get worried. Her ceremony was starting in a few minutes and there was still no sign of Quinn. _Where was she? Why hadn't she come yet?_ She was about to text her again but stopped as her father's enter the room and eagerly make their way to her.

"Oh my goodness Hiram, doesn't our girl look absolutely beautiful? The dress is absolutely stunning!" Leroy gushed as he twirled her around as she giggled at the attention she was receiving from them.

"Yes she does, Hiram, yes she does" Hiram nodded, agreeing with him.

"Come on honey, we need to get you to that altar" he voiced, grabbing the phone out of her hands.

"But, but, I need to text—"she tried to reason but was cut off by her other dad.

"No buts missy, it's now or never" Hiram said gently but sternly as they linked their arms in hers and started walking towards the doors of the ceremony hall.

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the grand doors, her hands in both of her father's hands as they stood next to her.<p>

"You ready sweetie?" Hiram asked as he peered down at her warmly. Rachel let out the breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding and stared back at her dad.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Leroy said as they heard the beginning chords to the wedding march begin. The doors in front of her opened and she was welcomed with smiling faces as she slowly started walking alongside her fathers. She turned her head to the left and to her surprise; the Warblers were seated in the pews. All of them gazed at her, smiling brightly as they sat with their back straight. She guessed Blaine had invited them to come after Regional's. She didn't mind of course since both Glee club's had become quite close over the years when Kurt had attended Dalton. She raised an eyebrow at Sebastian who only winked at her in return before she returned her gaze back to the front. Finn stood next to the altar smiling at her in adoration. His eyes held so much emotion. Beside him stood Puck, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Rory and Artie (though he was in a wheelchair of course) who gazed at her wearing matching smiles. To the left of Finn stood her friends Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Britney and Sugar.

_Quinn, _a little voice in her mind said, causing her to freeze mid step. Her father's both gazed down at her in concern, though it looked like there was a glimmer of—was that hope in their eyes? She quickly nodded; reassuring them everything was okay as they continued down the aisle.

_Quinn, _the voice said again, only louder. What was going on with her mind? Why did it keep repeating her friends name? As she was getting closer to the altar she could see Mr. Shuester, Emma and Sue sitting to her right. They smiled warmly at her which she returned.

_Quinn. _The voice rang out clear in her mind again. She almost froze again before shaking the word out of mind as she finally got to the altar. Hiram was the first to kiss her lightly on the forehead before making his way to the front row. Leroy hugged her afterwards and kissed her cheek and joined his partner in the front row, intertwining their hands together.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful day to share with Rachel and Finn as they exchange vows of their everlasting love", the priest stated and continued but Rachel pretty much blanked out after that, not particularly caring what the man was saying. Her thoughts were focused on Quinn. She quickly turned back to stare the empty space between Tina and Santana, where Quinn _should_ be standing that very moment before Finn gently tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn back and glance at his face. His expression held confusion as he mouthed _is_ _everything okay? _She simply nodded her head at him. They exchanged their vows, with Finn going first. When it as her turn, she felt like she was lying to him as the words left her lips. None of the sentences, which she had worked so hard on, seemed to hold any meaning. When they were done, the priest stated loud and clear.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Finn, and you, Rachel, to face each other and take each other's hands."

She feels Finn take her hands in his but doesn't register anything else going on around her. Suddenly, Santana's ringtone goes off. All stares turned to the girl as she opens her phone and hits decline. She sent an apologizing look to the priest who gave her a stern look back before continuing. _Quinn_, a voice said again in her mind. She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Why was her mind repeating her name? A few minutes later Rachel heard her own phone go off in Hiram's suit pocket. Rachel's head whipped towards her father's as he took out it out. _Could it be Quinn? It had to be her, who else would be calling her?_ She waited for her him to answer it but he simply quieted it before apologizing to the pissed off looking priest. Rachel could only gape in both confusion and shock at what she'd just seen. She raised an eyebrow at her dad, who simply shrugged his shoulders at her before motioning for her to turn back to Finn. _What if that had been something important? What is something had happened to Quinn? Why was everyone ignoring the calls they were receiving? Yeah, of course it would be rude to answer but still._ She was brought back from her thoughts when the priest cleared his throat. She focused her attention on the priest who motioned her to look at Finn. She had heard him say the words _I will_ loudly with a hint of eagerness in it a few minutes earlier.

"So, Rachel? Do you?" Finn asked. She stared at him for a while, confused on what he was asking of her. The priest seemed to notice her uncertainty and decided to speak up.

"Rachel, I'll ask you again. Will you take Finn to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love his today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

She stared at Finn who stared back, his eyes shining bright with hope and expectation. Before she could answer, a phone went off; this time if being Mr. Shuester's. All gazes turned to him as he smiled back awkwardly before answering the call. The priest's expression showed almost pure rage as he was forced to pause again, crossing his arms and waiting to be able to continue. Rachel, as well as everyone in the room, stared at Mr. Shuester as he kept nodding as he listened intently to the voice on the other end; his expression faltering as began to grow pale by the second. Tears began to spill from his eyes as he thanked the person on the receiving end and shut his phone. _Quinn!, _the voice shouted in her mind.

"I-I'm so sorry to be the bearer of b-bad news," Mr. Shuester said, his voice faltering as tears continued to stream down his cheeks, "Quinn's been in an a-accident. She's been rushed to Lima Hospital. She's in critical condition." A loud gasp was heard as all heads snapped in Rachel's direction. Her mouth was open, her eyes wide with shock. _Quinn, accident, Quinn's hurt? Quinn, Quinn_ her mind voiced over and over again as her thoughts swirled around in violently; not being able to think straight.

"Rachel? Are you even listening to me? What is your answer? Are you marrying me or not?" Finn asked loudly, breaking the silence that had surrounded the room. She whipped her head towards him and gazed at his face. His expression showed worry, confusion and hurt.

_~ And the grass it was a ticking_

_And the sun was on the rise_

_I never felt so wicked_

_As when I willed our love to die_

_And I was your silver lining_

_As the story goes_

_I was your silver lining_

_But now I'm gold ~_

* * *

><p>One moment she had been staring into Finn's worried and hurt eyes and the next she was running down the aisle. She could hear Finn's pleading voice begging for her to come back somewhere behind her as the audience stood up, confused on what was going on. She could also hear her father's shouting at her from the pews. From the corner of her eye she could see Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers staring at her, their eyes wide with confusion. She could hear footsteps behind her as she burst out the doors of the ceremony room, but didn't pay any mind. Only one thought and one thought only was running through her mind at that point:<em> get her ass to Lima Hospital no matter what.<em>

She made her way outside to the parking lot before stopping abruptly. She stared helplessly at the row of cars, remembering she didn't have any keys with her. How was she going to get to the hospital? Cursing out loud she could feel tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes as she found herself stranded at the parking lot without any way to get to the hospital. A tap on her shoulder startled her, causing her to jump before she relaxes, noticing it was only Santana with Britney, Mercedes and Tina standing behind her. Rachel stared at her with a lost expression before Santana jiggled a pair of car keys in front of her face.

"Come on, you can ride with us" Santana said, and started making her way towards her car in a fast pace.

Rachel quickly followed as Santana gestured for her get into the passenger's seat of the red Corvette, while the rest of the girls piled in the back. Santana turned on the ignition and revved the engine before pushing the gas pedal down full throttle. The tires squealed as the car started making its way through the parking lot towards the entrance. Rachel could see Finn's figure appear just outside church doors as their eyes made contact. His face held the most hurt expression she'd ever seen as the car raced past him but for some reason, she didn't feel a hint of remorse for the man she had just left on the altar. She had never felt as free as she felt that very moment; she could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins from the sudden course of action. She hadn't completely figured out why she'd just left the _love_ of her life, but something inside of her broke the moment she'd heard that Quinn had gotten in an accident. It had felt like someone or _something_ had ripped and teared at her heart; breaking it into pieces. Tears finally spilled from her eyes as sobs quickly followed. She felt Santana pick up speed as soon as her first cry escaped her lips. The closer they got to the hospital, the more Rachel wanted—no _needed—_to be by Quinn's side. She just hoped Quinn would hang in there until she got there.

~ Hooray hooray

I'm your silver lining

Hooray hooray

But now I'm gold

Hooray hooray

I'm your silver lining

Hooray hooray

But now I'm gold

But now I'm gold

But now I'm gold ~

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review since I really want to know what you thought of the chapter! :D Like it? Love it? Hate it? The secondfinal chapter will be quite difficult to write since it does involve character death. I'll try to write it as fast as possible but I can't say for sure when it'll be completed.

Also, I'm working on Rachel Berry Knows How to Have a Good Time and I'm hoping to have the new chapter out by the weekend, or at least by the end of the weekend. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated a new chapter, I've had the biggest writers block for it. Just be patient with me :)

Love you all!

fearofpainteddevils

xx


End file.
